Altean Blood
by seleenermparis
Summary: Discoveries of the past lead Allura to make a choice between her duty and the man she secretly loves. Rated T for now. Possibly going up later. Disclaimer: I don't own the trademarks. I'm just using them to entertain my sick and twisted imagination. The only thing I do own is maybe the pen I wrote this with and even that is debatable.


Altean Blood

By:S'Eleene Paris

seleenermparis

Series: Voltron Legendary Defender

Spoilers: Up to the end of Season 2

Characters: Takashi Shirogane, Princess Allura, Prince Lotor, Coran (the gorgeous man), Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Haggar, Zarkon

Catagory: M/F

Story type: Drama/ Romance/ Angst

Relationship: Takashi Shirogane/ Princess Allura/ Prince Lotor

Rating: Teen (possibly will change as the story progresses).

Synopsis: Discoveries of the past lead Allura to make a choice between her duty and the man she secretly loves.

Chapter One

"Coran, please, tell me you did not forget to give the paladins their inductral physicals. I know things were a bit hairy when we first started out, so it could have been overlooked. I'm not finding them in the system." Allura looked up from her screen to where he stood at his station on the bridge. "Their physiology is probably much different than ours and I want to make sure this next search is specific as possible."

"I know I did them, Princess. Are you sure you are looking in the right folder? Did you look in the file marked 'the paladins' ?"

"I tried that. They're not there."

"Under the medical tab?"

"Coran, why do you have multiple files for each paladin?" She sighed, releasing the frustration which was beginning to build. His filing system never made sense to her. Old Altean military systems often were redundant. There was a reason it wasn't taught to the cadets anymore. It seemed Coran never received the memo. "Would it not be easier to have one folder for each paladin?"

"Why are you looking in their medical files anyway?" He asked, with his eyebrow raised, dodging the question.

"I am looking for Shiro's specifically." She tried to casually mention as he walked over to join her. Unfortunately the blush on her cheeks, at the mention of this name, didn't fade.

He grinned to himself. Perhaps he had been right afterall. Prior to the black paladin's exit, Shiro and Allura took a stroll around the castle; in depth planning for multiple likely scenarios. They had passed him multiple times, but the last time they did; the older Altean overheard their final conversation as he headed to bed.

 _"Allura, look, I'm going to come back. Why do you think I'm not?"_

 _"Because."_

 _Just 'because' wasn't a characteristical response normally she made in an offical conversation. A private one, an emotional one, perhaps. Exceptionally personal._

 _When Shiro pressed her further, "because, Shiro...I...I..."_

 _She intook a breath, then blurted, "because I do not what I'd do without you."_

 _"I'm not going to leave you."_

Shiro's voice echoed in Coran's head as he was brought back to the present by Allura's voice. "Coran?"

"Sorry, drifted there for a moment."He shook his head and continued, "any specific reason?"

"Yes, actually." She bit her lip as she opened Shiro's folder.

"Oh?" He grinned knowingly, "...and..."

"I'm trying to see if there are any specific genetic markers we could utilize to find him."

The red-haired Altean's expression fell into a brief frown, "oh."

"Why? Did you think there was something else?"

His answer came almost too quickly, "No...erm...Ah! Here we go! Shiro's physical."

The file opened and a smile crept onto her face. The male Altean had seen that expression before. It was the same look her mother had given when she was introduced to King Alfor. Along with the physical statust, it provided various imaging scans. What she couldn't say about Coran was he wasn't thorough. Those images were more than likely scans of his internal organs and systems arrangement. She noted she was going to have to take a look at those later, in private. She began reading the results of the genetic make up and a confused expression crossed her face. "This is odd. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he is Altean or part Altean."

"Well, that's rather unexpected." He got closer to read over her shoulder. "Ah, yes. I remember now. I saw that too, but I just chalked it up to similar physiology."

"Do any of the other paladins have this?"

"Come to think about it, no." He thought for a moment, allowing pieces to fall into place. "No, that's impossible."

"What is impossible?"

"The only way I can think of this happening is when the Druids got a hold of him, they needed to manipulate his DNA in order for his body to accept the prostetic. In his case, they fused his with Altean. Which explains the white hair." He then explained himself. "The other paladins were inquiring about it earlier in our journey. Apparently number five thought it was odd enough to comment on it because it isn't common among their species to have white hair under a certain age. The last time she saw him, he had black hair. Completely black. I mentioned it was common for our species to have it regardless of age and doesn't really change much as we do."

"Haggar is Altean. You don't think..."

"It's highly likely. Although, if Haggar is Altean, there is a small possibility we're not the only Alteans in the universe. Others could have escaped!"

"With the way time is playing out, that is a possibility and highly likely. I'm not going to be counting on them to let me be their leader after all these years without my family in power. Just jumpin in after 10,000 years is not realistic."

"Agreed, but if there are more Alteans out there; we should find them."

She simply nodded as her face never left the screen.

"You know, Princess," Coran paused before continuing on the next personal subject. He wanted her full attention because this was going to get awkward. "This does mean Shiro is a much better canadite in regards to more...shall we say...more private matters."

"What?" She blushed, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"You know...more intimate matters.:

"Coran!" She exclaimed as her blush deepened. "I cannot believe we are having this conversation."

"Princess," he laid a hand upon her arm both tenderly and fatherly. "I know how the two of you are around each other. It's the same way your father and mother did before their relationship. Don't think no one noticed the dance the two of you are doing. Perhaps maybe Lance, but he's well...Lance."

At this she chuckled. It was something she hadn't done since Shiro's disappearence. "True enough."

"Once he find him," he offfered his last bit of advice, "don't hesitate. Tell him how you feel. With this ongoing war, you do not want to take any regrets with you to a grave. Don't repeat my mistake."


End file.
